<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I fuckin' love you by MikeyHerCa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738971">I fuckin' love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyHerCa/pseuds/MikeyHerCa'>MikeyHerCa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Bottom Owada Mondo, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Naegi Makoto swears, Owada Mondo Swears, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Naegi Makoto, Top Owada Mondo, Wedding Sex, both are gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyHerCa/pseuds/MikeyHerCa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo Õwada and Makoto Naegi are the protagonists on this non-despair AU. Taking place years after graduating of Hope’s Peak Academy (about 7 years after), we dive into their lives as an engaged and eventually married couple, and all their shenanigans, mixing a healthy amount of fluff and smut. </p><p>Both Makoto and Mondo are 26 years old at the start of the main story.</p><p>Yes, they started to date in Hope’s Peak. And yeah, this is my THH OTP. (I'm just too GAY for them. Yes I'm gay af)</p><p>Next, this is going to have smut on it, hence warnings and Explicit rating. I am a university (college) student, so I will do my best to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything.</p><p>Chapter 5 status =  On production</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First, sorry for any grammatical or orthographic errors that may be, English is not my first language. And I am not the best writer out there. </p><p>It’s also my first fanfic that I actually feel proud enough to publish, so I hope it turns out well.</p><p>(Also, because I am big gay for them) I love them too much. </p><p>I am a university (college) student, so I will do my best to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;- Inner thoughts of the characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naegi Makoto was a lucky man. He still remembers the day he stood in front of the gates of Hope’s Peak Academy about 11 years ago that first week of April. Back then, he was scouted as the <em>Ultimate Lucky Student</em> of the 78<sup>th</sup> class, by winning the annual countrywide draw of Hope’s Peak. Naegi was an average 15-year-old teenager up until at that point, but the opportunity to having guaranteed success in life was more than tempting.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess they weren’t wrong” Sure, he doesn’t remember all the details of his 3 years there, but there were some things that now they couldn’t be erased of his mind (Unless you took the studies of the Ultimate Neurologist about memory wiping, but who would benefit of having that huh?).</p><p> </p><p>First, out of his 15 total classmates, 14 of them became close friends of him, including Byakuya Togami. As the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Togami was cold and self-centered, maybe even rude, but somehow the friendship formed. The 16<sup>th</sup> classmate wasn’t just a friend. He was-</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Ya said somethin’?” Yes. It was him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just thought out loud.” Naegi answered</p><p> </p><p>???: “Oh, is it again about how we started, Nags?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes. For old times’ sake, and more because I am fucking yours now” His ring shined as he finished his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>???: “Oi, you cursed again. T-that’s freakin’ hot” The taller started blushing slightly, placing his had behind his unique pompadour.</p><p> </p><p>As you guessed (or reading the tags of this shit, really XD), the man that Naegi deeply loved was none other than the now Former <em>Ultimate Biker Gang Leader</em> himself, Õwada Mondo. Leader of the biggest gang of all of Japan, his intimidating façade hid a shy self-called weak person. But his soft and caring spot was the best of things in Naegi’s eyes. He was one of the first persons to contact with this “problematic” classmate. Only weeks after their first year started, they developed a close friendship. They were practically inseparable inside the walls of Hope’s Peak. Outside, they would ride in a bike for hours.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, for a long time, Naegi wanted to buy a motorbike, because he loved them deeply inside of his soul, which just made Õwada have the biggest gay panic of his life. His crush loved something he did. And that love was reciprocal. Naegi crushed into him when he saw him for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;That little cute face of his turned so red. Fuck he’s so cute&gt; </p><p> </p><p>&lt;He is huge, and bulky- He is so handsome. I am blushing right now, no?&gt;</p><p> </p><p>And the days flew by, and soon enough, with pressure of their friends, their got together. Both were blushing heavily, trembling, but it ended with a kiss that seemed like an eternity of passion and love. By their graduation, they already lived together, and for Õwada’s 20<sup>th</sup> birthday, Makoto gifted him a little puppy. They named it Chuck “BARK!” – (Here, he is making a cameo) – and on Naegi’s 20<sup>th</sup>, his boyfriend gifted him a motorbike. His own bike. They always ride together, and years later, on one of their voyages, Mondo proposed in a beautiful site. That get us to today, months away of their wedding. But for now, I can only say so much (for now).</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much" Both said at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A throwback to the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ups. I had too many ideas on what to do, and instead of making it all a chapter, that would be to long trust me, I’ve decided to chop it into pieces. (2 or 3 chapters, I'm still deciding)</p><p>This next one is, you guessed it, the *confession*!</p><p> </p><p>And SO, the 18th birthday of our beloved egg-boy is coming up next! Wonder what will happen,, :p</p><p>By the way, the next chapter will contain smut (NSFW content). A lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Feels like yesterday when we started, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Naegi flipped the pages of a photo album called <em>Memories</em>, with a photo of both smiling on the cover. He pressed his head into Õwada’s chest. His fiancé’s beefy and muscular arms were around his chest, hugging him. They were both leaning in the big couch in the middle of the room, Õwada had his legs across the length of the soda, while his back was perpendicular to the sit, with Naegi on top of him. After all, it was mid-May, just about three months away from the wedding, and it was a free day. They deserved to chill for a while after work.</p><p> </p><p>The shorter was wearing a green shirt, decorated with stars at the bottom, and a pair of black shorts that showed part of his white underwear on the hip area, and a pair of socks that clearly belong to Õwada. In the other hand, the taller had his usual hairstyle undone, with the hair falling across his left shoulder and reaching party his chest. Wearing a white tank top, orange tiger patterned boxer briefs and short white socks. Hazel eyes met with purple ones as the album was closed and Naegi turned himself to face his boyfriend. “Back then I… was so shy”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it, I was blushin’ like crazy”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, that’s true, Mon” A smiled showed again on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“… Dud…e…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>???: “Dude. You listening? You’re <strong>clearly</strong> in love with Mondo.” The <em>Ultimate Baseball Player</em> interrupted all of Naegi’s thoughts in a flash.</p><p> </p><p>Naegi flinched suddenly, almost falling with his chair to the ground. “Hah? W-what gave you that idea?!”</p><p> </p><p>11037: “Makoto. Every time you see him, your eyes flashes. And don’t get me started that you are with him literally ALL. DAY.”</p><p> </p><p>???: “I must admit it as correct.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Togami!” Naegi yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I am speaking the truth.” The blonde smirked. “And so, I am agreeing with Kuwata over here”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you confess to him already? The felling must be mutual” Kuwata added playing with his goatee. “It’s not that hard”</p><p> </p><p>“You have the balls to say *that* now after what you made us deal with when you had to confess to Ishimaru. B-But I guess it won’t h-hurt to give it a try” Naegi giggled blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“We DON’T talk AbOuT THA-! Wait a second, DID YOU A-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I fucking did.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon coughed out of amusement. “Wait. Listen- when did you-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you two gay messes shut up please. I am trying to read. Also, Kuwata, you noticed <strong>that </strong>now?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naegi’s language has been like… that for quite a while now. I would say months. But no one seemed to notice yet though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I need a moment now to process all of this”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, because I-I am going to the courtyard now to meet him”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck.” Naegi blushed slightly as he left his desk alone and exited the classroom, leaving the two of them with nothing but silence for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Togami was the one to break that silence. “It seems that your strategy might work. Fascinating.”</p><p> </p><p>Still dumbfounded, Kuwata answered. “You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“He has been planning to do it. you just gave him the last push. Õwada is in the same territory as him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew all of that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And it was fun keeping it secret. They will make a good couple.”</p><p> </p><p>On the way down to the yard, Naegi recalled the first months of his stay on Hope’s Peak Academy. Since when did he had feelings towards that ‘delinquent’ boy? Was it the trip back in the summer? Was it the multiple times they spent time together? Or maybe was love at first sight. &lt;No, that’s to cliché to be true, no?&gt; but that option seemed to weight more than the other two. When he first saw him, he felt butterfly on his stomach. Their friendship just accelerated those feelings of him, and after the summer break, he decided he would confess to that now 17 y/o close friend. While he was inching closer and closer, outside in the courtyard a similar scene was playing.</p><p> </p><p>“This is very much indeed welcomed in a school environment! (JK lmao) Come on bro, I know you can do it!” A loud voice stood out amongst the others. It was none other than Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the <em>Ultimate Moral Compass</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! You are a strong boy…! You have this!” The <em>Ultimate Programmer</em>, Fujisaki Chihiro, added to the cheers.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but what if he… doesn’t wanna go forward?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen him? He is totally into you! Also, remember me. It ended up working good, don’t worry too much!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I get to fuckin’ loud as always?”</p><p> </p><p>“Õwada. H-He has been your closest friend for months now. And we, as you best friends, have seen that he doesn’t care about you yelling too much or not. He even enjoys when you do it! if he didn’t, he would not see you with those shiny eyes. So… go for it!” Fujisaki said with glowing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“...D-Did I say something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude. You didn’t. That shit was so cool.” Mondo’s insecurities went outside the window. “You know what? I’m gonna do it! See ya dudes, thanks!!” And started running towards the main building.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do that..?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even KNOW. It just came to my mind like code-”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it worked. Now let us wait”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Õwada ran towards the entrance, headed to the only place that he thought <strong>he</strong> could be right now. The classroom. He doesn’t make it there. On the middle of the first-floor hallway, he stops. So does Naegi.</p><p> </p><p>For a second there, time seems to stop. Everything banishes as some purple eyes contacted those hazel ones. It was just the two of them. Suddenly, heartbeats sped up. Blush appeared in both faces. No words were spoken yet. Then, the silence broke.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I… fuck… well... Nags…” the taller couldn’t think straight anymore (Not that he did already, am I right? Ok I’ll stop now). His cheeks turned red, sweat began to amount, and his hand moved behind his head without even knowing it. &lt;He must think I am freakin’ retarded right now. Gosh.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah… Mondo…? I-I want t-to talk to you…” Words struggled to get out of him as he also blushed and couldn’t articulate properly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well- I… am here to talk to you to… dude”</p><p> </p><p>“So… What do you... want?” His heart pounded so fast that he thought he could die at that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… me-... and you…”</p><p> </p><p>“…y-yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“We… we have been really close t-the last months… and… and I… wanna ask… i-if...”</p><p> </p><p>“I-if wh-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>doyouwanttobemyboyfriend?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? I didn’t… quite catch that” &lt;Did he… said the thing I though he said?&gt; Naegi’s blush intensified</p><p> </p><p>“DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FUCKIN’ BOYFRIEND?” Õwada yelled out of nervousness. Awkward silence followed.</p><p> </p><p>“well… shit. Sorry I yelled, I got nerv-”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could finish the sentence, Naegi grabbed his head down and kissed him on the lips. That response was more than enough. Õwada closed his purple teary eyes and gave back into the kiss, picking the smaller male’s body in his arms and lifting him from the ground, making Naegi’s legs intertwine on his lower half of his body. The passion ran through them as a wave when Õwada’s tongue made its way into Naegi’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>One the kiss is over, Naegi returns to the ground and burries himself in and embrace with his now boyfriend. “T-that’s all I ever wanted…!” Tears of joy fell from beautiful hazel eyes, gently cleaned up but some soft big hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Nags, you look so beautiful without tears, don’t cry”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t help it. I’m so happy right now. I love you~”</p><p> </p><p>“I fuckin’ love you too." "What about we go on a ride after class?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect to me! Now let’s go, we are gonna be late at this point”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, don’t worry” Takes his hand and holds it tightly “Now, let’s show everyone what we’re now”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, they made their way back to class, where the rest of their friends and classmates were already, greeting them with awe.</p><p> </p><p>“This is very much welcomed in a school environment! (<strike>Sorry I had TO</strike>) True love wins!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, what the hell did you just said- Naegi-chii!! You and, Mondo?!” That was the <em>Ultimate Clairvoyant</em> Hagakure Yasuhiro for you.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like C-Rank Makoto has confessed hehe” giggled the <em>Ultimate Gambler</em>, Celestia Ludenberg.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, actually- It didn’t quite go like that-”</p><p> </p><p>“We know! Sakura-chan saw you! You were so shy” The upbeat tone came from Asahina Aoi, <em>Ultimate Swimming Pro.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I-it g-gives me ideas to write a new n-novel. This k-kind of romance is p-perfect to innovate.” That shy voice thought came from Fukawa Toko, the <em>Ultimate Writing Prodigy.</em></p><p> </p><p>Naegi turned for a second to his boyfriend and said “It’s going to be a long day”</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yes it will hahaha” Responded playing with the other’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>And like that the rest of the class time went by. On class 78, the two dorks were the center of almost every discussion in-between classes. The bell rang and those two stormed outside as a flash. They headed towards Õwada’s packed bike, a very stylish and refined Kawasaki, Mondo’s favorite, painted black with two orange stripes on the sides resembling fire. On the back, the banner of the gang <strong>Crazy Dimonds</strong> engraved on a removable obelisk behind. Naegi’s eyes lit upon gazing it for the umpteenth time already.</p><p> </p><p>As he smiled, he asked: “Can we go?”. The answer was obvious “Hell yes! Hang on there!”</p><p> </p><p>“As always, love~”</p><p> </p><p>“Gh!” A timid blush appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Naegi held closer than ever to Õwada’s body, burying his head on his bad as they stormed out of there, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke coming from the exhaust pipe and laughter on the air as they headed to the sunset.</p><p> </p><p>“Where ya wanna head over to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know- What about your place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds cool”</p><p> </p><p>The pair then crossed the streets heading to Õwada’s home, with few words spoken between then except the more than usual flirt between them. Once they arrived and took their shoes off, they headed directly to the bedroom. Crashing into the bed directly, big enough to fit the two of them, they made themselves comfortable and spooned. The big spoon, as expected, was the taller of both, who held his smaller and younger boyfriend tightly, who caressed Naegi’s body. Soon enough, they fell asleep after leaving a last kiss on other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I love you..” A whisper woke him up.</p><p> </p><p>And a new setting. A beautiful new home after Naegi’s luck made them choose the winning ballot on the national lottery. It wasn’t the greatest thing on earth but having a house with the love of your life was more than enough. On the big bed rested his boyfriend, right now kissing his ear.</p><p> </p><p>(Kinda NSFW-ish?)</p><p> </p><p>The date, February 4<sup>th</sup>. In a few hours, Makoto Naegi will turn 18 years old. And the sexual tension between could be cut with a knife. They messed with each other before, a couple of blows and masturbation here and there, but the *big* show was about to start that night. They both knew it, which didn’t made things easier for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>They were really <strong>that</strong> horny.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck if I remember that day. My balls were gonna explode”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, what about doin’ that night right now?” A small smirk appeared on that face, while a familiar shape bulged onto Naegi’s butt cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited, my tiger?” Naegi responded slightly lifting Õwada’s tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“Always for you baby~” Responded heading for a new kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wonderful birthdays, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, finally its here. Chapter 3! Finals made it impossible to upload it on Naegi's birthday, but here it is!</p><p>My Spaniard self appeared suddenly to say HI and so the hours/timestamps might sound crazy but that's because I was inspired by my "usual" schedule. </p><p>Also, this is smut filled chapter. Like 3k words of porn. You're warned ^^. Also, am I exposing my kinks here? Undoubtedly, but that was a given at this point. Enjoy your read and let me know any flaws!</p><p>With all of this gone, Naegi's 18th birthday: START!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock ticked at unstoppable rhythm.</p><p> </p><p><em>February 4<sup>th</sup>, 20XX. 20:00</em>, four hours until midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Naegi was back home, waiting for his boyfriend to come back for dinner. The last one before the magical age of… 18. He was occupied cooking <em>Katsu-karē</em> (A Japanese disk consisting of a pork cutlet -<em>tonkatsu</em>- served with a portion of rice and curry. The cutlet is usually cut before serving), a dish with one of his favorite foods, curry.</p><p> </p><p>While he was focused on that, he didn’t notice how someone arrived home, managing to make the lowest amount of noise he could carrying a box with him, went to their bedroom and placed it on the closet. Then, after changing some of his clothes and unmaking his pompadour, he went back downstairs towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Naegi’s work gets interrupted by a pair of hands snatching him on the abdominal region. He knows those hands too well, as well as the head kissing his ear and the body pressing him from behind erotically.</p><p> </p><p>*Gasp* “You’re back!”</p><p> </p><p>The exchange is followed by more kisses, this time to the neck, while <strong>something</strong> presses on Naegi’s butt. Repressing the felling all day was a difficult thing to do, and a boner quickly appeared between the younger’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Mnnng- W-we… will be doing it… in a few hours..-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know” – Replies whispering to his ear – “And I can’t wait to give all to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Kinky~”</p><p> </p><p>“Gah! Why can’t we fuck already?!” Mondo was an 18 y/o horny mess yes.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Only about three hours left, … anyways, dinner’s almost ready”</p><p> </p><p>“Smels delicious. Curry huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, thought we deserved a treat!”</p><p> </p><p>And so, they ate. They struggled to find a way to stay calm, especially Naegi, as the time came closer and closes to the ideal midnight. The sexual tension between them grew harder and harder with every minute that passed. Soon enough they found themselves watching a movie *trying* to kill time, when suddenly Naegi’s phone rang, and the clock above them gave them the answer they wanted. It was officially February the 5<sup>th</sup>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>February 5<sup>th</sup>, 0:00 – Naegi Makoto’s 18<sup>th</sup> birthday </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Ishimaru was who the first to great him via text. Even before his family made contact. The interesting question was how he manages to do that instead of sleeping. Automated text maybe? Or is Kuwata influencing him like that already.</p><p> </p><p>He had no time to read anything, as the first thing Naegi saw was purple eyes coming closer as lips prepared to collide. “Happy birthday babe~” It didn’t take long after that to fall right into Mondo’s arms, bridal stile. They went towards the bedroom, where a red box wrapped with a purple tie around it waited for them in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?? It’s that my present?” Naegi pointed to the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Why don’t you open it?” Õwada responded placing him softly to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Ok”</p><p> </p><p>Naegi opened the box carefully. Inside there were two things. The first, a photo album, with some photos of them there already in the first pages, with a photo of them smiling in the cover page, and the inside full of memories of the last year and a half.</p><p> </p><p>The second thing made the boy blush and feel aroused at the same time. “Bluroused” you might say. It was a piece of black and white maid lingerie, made exclusively for his size, a pair of semitransparent boxers and an armless black vest, with two white stripes on the sides. While he was busy admiring it, his boyfriend found time to toss some of the clothes that he was wearing, leaving him in his tiger boxers and his tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“So, ya’ like it?” He bluched a bit placing his arm on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait a second. Here. You’ll have your answer then.” Naegi went to the bathroom like a bullet.</p><p> </p><p>The other one just could wait there, now on the bed, his left side resting on the bed watching the door, with a clear boner between his just imagining the scene that will follow soon.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the door opened again and Naegi showed up, with the vest marking his pecs and chest, closed in the center of his torso with a pair of buttons, leaving his little marked abs exposed to the air of the bedroom. His dick was covered but the semitransparent black boxers, slowly getting harder and bulging more to the fabric of the underwear, showing some on his pubic hair, showing off the <em>happy trail</em> that went up to his belly. A black bow tie around his neck was the final touch of his birthday outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I fucking love it. It seems that you do too huh?” he is talking to those erect 18 centimeters (~7 inches) bulging on front of his eyes, barely contained on orange and black clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the one that’s always packin’ down there” Responded the one, moving closer towards to his boyfriend, grabbing his bulge while he gave a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s have some fun now, no?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to ask; we’ve waited for this for months, more than a year actually.”</p><p> </p><p>They start making out on the spot. The kiss got rough as passion flew between them, Naegi’s hands finding a place underneath Õwada’s white tank top, lifting it slowly while his boyfriend was busy grabbing and touching his butt cheeks. The kiss was broken and Naegi sat on the side of their double bed, his legs spread making space for the other man to place himself.</p><p> </p><p>Õwada did not waste time of becoming completely undressed waist upwards and rubbing his bulging erection to the birthday boy’s one, kissing first his forehead, and slowly descending towards the neck where the bowtie was.</p><p> </p><p>Making Naegi’s back touch the sheets, he proceeded to open the best and play with the chest of his boyfriend’s chest, making him moan his name.</p><p> </p><p>“M-<strong>Mondo</strong>…~ M-more”</p><p> </p><p>That soft voice cracking was another trigger for Õwada’s erection to pulsate again. He followed the center of the chest downwards until a path of hair that stopped on those black boxers that barely contained Naegi.</p><p> </p><p>“… p-please…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah <strong>Nags</strong>? Ya don’t need to ask anythin’” Õwada licked his lips and managed to give a smirk as he placed his face on top of Naegi’s crotch. His fingers slipped on the fabric around it and pull it down.</p><p> </p><p>Õwada was greeted by a sight he dreamt about countless times. As the underwear went down, everything was revealed. First, a bushy black mess began showing up, and then the big price he craved. A surprisingly almost 17 centimeters long dick with the same thickness as his own popped out of there, hard on to of two bushy and juicy balls that now laid on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- holy fuck~!” A scream left out Õwada’s mouth while his hand moved on the length on front of him, worshiping it with slow movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Nghhh-” The birthday boy couldn’t articulate words as his hardness began to lick pre-cum, coating his boyfriend’s hand. His face showed a new face of red. Suddenly a pair of lips were kissing his dick. They were ready to continue with the job that he craved for. Sitting now instead of laying down, his dick touched the lips of his boyfriend, that had his hand touching his own member.</p><p> </p><p>With purple eyes fixed on it, soft lips moved along the member from all angles, making it bop with his nose when he went for the ball sack slightly. Then, the member began sliding inside his mouth, starting with the tip, his most sensitive spot, and slowly made his way along the length centimeter by centimeter until he reached the halfway point, where he started to retract.</p><p> </p><p>Moans continued to escape from Naegi as the movement became steady and moved closer and closer to the base when hands placed behind Õwada’s head and thrusted his dick forcing a deepthroat. Õwada in a gag-reflex act pushed out the member with a cough. Closing his eyes, he followed by taking inside the whole length multiple times with steady movements, coating his mouth with pre-cum that continued licking.</p><p> </p><p>Still jerking off, his hand became slippery and could feel his orgasm coming closer, when he stopped slightly, making his purple eyes stare to the hazel ones as the dick slipped out his mouth, coated with a mix of his saliva and precum.</p><p> </p><p>“W-woah, that was fuckin’ hot Nags.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You sure?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me show how sure I am~”</p><p> </p><p>Õwada got up, completely undressing letting his boxers fall to the ground, lifting Naegi’s legs to the bed, and placed himself on top of the others, with his hands encaging the head. Then, picking the shorter form behind, rolled over making him to be on top and kissing him again. </p><p>        </p><p>“Now, turn around and let’s have fun”</p><p> </p><p>Naegi obliged and positioned his head on top of Õwada’s naked package, with his bubbly butt on top of his boyfriend’s face, gazing on the hard large member in front of him, on a 69 position.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna taste that-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm~” Naegi’s tongue made movements around the head of the penis, which prompted a moan out of Õwada’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>As response, the other touched his member, jerking it with his mouth busy colliding with his balls, licking and sucking them, slowly making his move towards his asshole, slightly hairy, with licks to the perineal area, before starting to rim it, his tongue moving inside stimulating Naegi to fall deeper into pleasure, who’s mouth was moving his mouth along his throwing dick.</p><p> </p><p>The already hot air that filled the room with moans, coming from both boys, who were close to and orgasm point. Before that, Õwada places the shaft he worshipped with his hand back on his mouth, giving the blowjob back.</p><p> </p><p>“Haah… ahh… M-Mondo I... I can’t hold it anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh,, Give… give it all to me, I ain’t lasting long either”</p><p> </p><p>Naegi came almost immediately, his cum flowing inside of Õwada’s mouth, shooting to his throat, who happily swallowed every drop as his cock burst white thick cum inside Naegi, overflowing him to an extent.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazin’ taste Nags~” Slightly panting, with cum coated cock sliding out of his mouth and cleaning it with his own tongue, watched as Naegi tugged his length with a cough and a trail of semen coming out of his mouth, gulping.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…-, t-that felt fucking amazing~”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re beat; this just started this baby”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, never. I waited so long to take you…” Naegi opened his ass cheeks “… here~”</p><p> </p><p>Reorganizing their positions yet again, Naegi had his head touching the pillow, lifted his butt towards Õwada, whose erect member touched the space that conformed the butt crack, kneeling behind him. Pressing his body downwards, until the point he was completely laying on top of the other, moving his hip so the member moved on the space carefully and teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“So… do you want it safe, or rough?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will say two things. We’re both clean and I want to feel you fill me already.”</p><p> </p><p>“A wise choice then” A smirk appeared while he opened a small bedside drawer, taking a bottle of flavored lube, coating two of his fingers quickly finding a way inside Naegi’s hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Waaah-” The cry was a mix of joy and pleasure, as the tender fingers of his boyfriend slide the cold viscous liquid inside of him, touching every spot possible, sliding in and out reaching his pleasure spot, before adding a third finger stretching the space.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh! S-Stop teasing already… Just give <em>it</em> to me. Fuck me!.. please”</p><p> </p><p>The auburn (dark brown) haired man didn’t answer. His fingers slipped out of the hole, leaving it alone while he pours a string of lube and extending it along his length, before placing it on top of the pink-ish hole, moving slightly before his tip is pressing it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’mma fuck you so good” Whispering “And my virginity goes with you”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly thrusting inside, his cock found a way in between the hot walls of the tight space, until he was halfway inside with almost minimal effort.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuuck~ Bit tight but… ya practiced for this, ain’t that correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost every day… but m-my toys… just weren’t enough… you- you feel so good!”</p><p> </p><p>Õwada began to retract slowly without getting off completely, thrusting all the way in aiming for Naegi’s pleasure spot leaving a hickey right on the side of his nape in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Mon-” He gasped “Mondo!” Naegi stained white the sheets below him white the moment the whole ‘bone’ was inside.</p><p> </p><p>“What~, Came already? Were ya’ that needy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just dreamt this moment f-for a year… I couldn’t control it.” Blushed slightly “Please… move already... I need it” Added trying to flip himself.</p><p> </p><p>Õwada helped on that predicament. Briefly pulling out his dick, he accommodated Naegi gently, making his back touching the sheets (cleaned with a tissue) and spreading his legs and facing him face to face again, getting <em>down to business</em> again reinserting himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Moving slowly at first, the top’s movement settled at a steady rhythm, every thrust targeting the most sensible spot with enough force to cut the silence with moans and the sound of balls slapping into the soft butt’s skin, but with enough care not to harm his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaa… you… you feel so f-fucking good Nags!”</p><p> </p><p>Occasional kisses interrupted the moans, Õwada giving licks and marks on Naegi’s neck with his mouth, leaving rough moans and sounds with Naegi himself scratching the bulky back he was clinging into.</p><p> </p><p>Every thrust meant a new wave of extraordinary pleasure towards his dick, left untouched bouncing to his semi-marked abs until purple eyes noticed it and began to move his hand around it, fapping it. Tears of pure pleasure began to form on Naegi’s eyes, at first startling his partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Nags- Naegi?! Am I bein’ too hard??” An expression of fear ran over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No… I-I’m just happy as fuck! I couldn’t control- Wait, what did you call <strong>me</strong> again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?... Naegi~?”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Oh… fucK.&gt; “…”</p><p> </p><p>His dick pulsated on Õwada’s hand. “Hehe-” Returning to the movement, the thrusts began to be less regular. “Fuck…, fuck! I’m going to cum… Nags!”</p><p> </p><p>“Inside… please… remember!”</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t w..worry... that’s a given… N…Naaah.. Naegii!” Õwada came right away, filling Naegi completely as he wished. Meanwhile, Naegi came to his chest, some splashing to the other’s chest and his own face. Õwada popped off the cum leaking ass and jerked his length a couple of times, making a mix of both at his torso he quickly cleaned up erotically.</p><p> </p><p>Catching his breath again and panting, Naegi’s eyes opened again staring to the celling only interrupted by the voice of his boyfriend “Nags”. Lifting himself up, he saw quite a sight. Õwada was all fours, looking at him with his hands spreading his ass cheeks, showing his pulsating hole that asked for attention. “Wanna take <em>this </em>present?”</p><p> </p><p>The energy rushed again as Naegi jumped to his knees, placing his hands on that bum lubricating it with his tongue. “Ahh.. yeah, just like that…” Later the erection ran back and forth teasing the butt crack as ‘revenge’ for before.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaa... Q-quit fucking teasing already…” Added with some voice cracks.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the bottle of lube opening was preceded by a poking sensation. Naegi prepared himself and was ready to enter, with his tip already unintentionally going in.</p><p> </p><p>“…Fuck me… break me…”</p><p> </p><p>With a high-pitched moan/scream Naegi slid in, his size pressing on the walls of the bigger male almost like a glove, until their ball sacks touched.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Naegi. Y-you aren’t a virgin anymore~”</p><p> </p><p>“Gyaaa!… thank you… for this…”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I know you <strong><em>want</em></strong> to break me~”</p><p> </p><p>Naegi then began moving half of his dick inside and out in a loving soft fashion... at first.</p><p> </p><p>“M-More Nags… gimme more!” And so, the thrusts began to be rougher. Using more force and length, and burring his dick deep into Õwada’s ass, he finally reached the prostate that made him scream his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye... yeeah.. ahh! M…more… Naegi! MORE”</p><p> </p><p>The slapping sounds and whines continued without end for what it seemed an eternity, in the time that Naegi pressed his body into Õwada’s back to leave some marks of his own it the sturdy neck that he reassured, feeling the orgasm coming closer and closer, with more pre-cum making the insides more slippery.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh! M-MONDOO-!”</p><p> </p><p>Without having the time to give a proper warning to his partner, one final thrust made cum rush inside on an explosive manor, coating everything with thick liquid. That prompted a sudden tightness that forced Naegi to pop off leaving a trail of cum connecting his dick and the recently creampied ass.</p><p> </p><p>Looking below, his eyes saw a glimpse of the remains of a cumshot originated from Õwada’s dick, that stained the bed, himself, and the floor bellow from the intensity of it. Meanwhile teary purple eyes flew by to reach him, culminating in a final kiss.</p><p> </p><p>After the kiss broke, there was a brief moment of silent, accompanied by gasps and pants from bot of them. Then Õwada spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you enjoy… this present?”</p><p> </p><p>“You kidding me? I <strong><em>loved</em></strong> it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go take a shower then, I ain’t lettin’ my ass dripping with your seed ‘all’ night”</p><p> </p><p>Struggling a bit to make foot and walk, both found a way to the bathroom, where they took a quick shower cleaning each other carefully, and returned to the bed. After a change of bed attire and already in they bed wear, both climbed exhausted to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Mondo gently hold his boyfriend in his arms, spooning, and rested his head with the birthday boy. A couple of laughs culminated the exchange.</p><p> </p><p>“I fuckin’ love you Nags” Kissing his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too…-” he was beginning to fall asleep when he caught glance of the clock. It marked <em>2:38</em> “Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have class in less than 6 hours!”</p><p> </p><p>That cracked a chuckle and a smile on the taller one “Well, it’s gonna be hilarious then”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not wrong haha”</p><p> </p><p>*Yawn* “g’night Nags~”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Mon, thanks… *Yawn* … for the best start of a birthday”</p><p> </p><p>And soon enough, both of them fell asleep in that position, with the blanket half over them and the wright light of the moon illuminating both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wonderful birthdays, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no see! Finally, huh? <br/>This was supposed to be posted on my boyfriend's birthday two weeks ago, so happy late birthday Tyree! Love you &lt;3<br/>Sorry it took SO long to post it, uni and some problems made it almost imposible for me to write, but now I had time to do it during my break! Yay!</p>
<p>Recently I've been writing better, there's that!</p>
<p>I hope you like this chapter too! Fluff, FLUFF and more FLUUFFFF</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>06:30</em>. Waking up early is not easy. More if an alarm is what wakes you up from your dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even more if that day it’s your birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exponentially more so after the <em>busy </em>night that came before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s the predicament Naegi found himself in, yawning that early in the morning. Trapped by having his chest surrounded by his boyfriend’s arms, he wiggled and twisted slightly to free himself, with no avail. The only achievement gained was finally waking up Õwada, whose eyes blinked rapidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… mmnng?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! D-did I wake you up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, that fucking alarm did. Guess we gotta prepare”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another five minutes on bed doing nothing worthwhile, they slowly stumbled out of bed, across the mountain of clothes that they had to wash. It was time for breakfast and coffee was the best fuel for that early in the morning before class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch, my body is stiff-” Naegi added moving downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My bad. I probably went too far last night” Running his hand behind his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if I was the one who asked :p” Naegi smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling back, Õwada went back to the kitchen and his boyfriend to the dining table. “Stay there, I’ll prepare breakfast” He started preparing their coffee. A long latte for himself, and a cappuccino for Naegi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naegi’s cup had written on its side: <em>It’s my fucking birthday, bitch.</em> A special cup for a special occasion indeed. Accompanying the beverage were chocolate cookies and some pasties to dip with coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast and changing their clothes, they were ready to leave, having two choices in case of their activities, either the school uniform; the one that they usually use every day, or their talent outfit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their uniform consisted, from top to bottom, of a white shirt, brown suit buttoned jacket, a red tie and brown pants sustained by a black belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second outfit they had in case they didn’t have to wear their uniform was more tied to their respective talents and went as follow:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Naegi, “a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. Naegi’s hoodie has a logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of the hood, and the zipper goes all the way up to the top of the hood. He wears a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon; this is pinned to the lapel of his jacket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Õwada's “outfit reflects that of a typical Japanese biker gang member, comprising of a high-collared black long overcoat known in Japan as, adorned with the symbol of The Crazy Diamonds along with kanji (more specifically 暮威慈畏大亜紋土, ateji for "Crazy Diamond") and dragon symbol motifs colored orange on the back and side, worn open over a white A-shirt. He wears baggy black pants held up by a belt and his shoes are white loafers. The buckle of Mondo's belt is shaped like the face of a Komainu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(<strong><em>YES I took this from the Wiki</em></strong>, sorry)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Õwada often didn’t wear his tie and when it was hot outside even his shirt leaving him on a tank-top (which prompted every time Naegi into a gay panic<sup>TM</sup>).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AH!” Naegi’s face filled with despair (hehe). “Y-your marks!?” The neck of the shirt didn’t cover all the marks Naegi had on his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsk, ya did the same, look” – Pulling slightly the neck of his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, shit-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Picking their backs and changing their shoes, they were headed to the door and went outside. They had more than enough time to go to Hope’s Peak by commute, as they lived at a short distance of the tube and walking was not that bad. That was their usual route. But after what happened… that last night (;D) they chose to drive there on Õwada’s bike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived soon at campus. It was the last month before their graduation from that high school, and there was some work to do, but not *too* much to be worrying. Surprisingly, Ishimaru wasn’t in class. In fact, nobody was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Where is everyone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno. Maybe we’re early?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-Impossible, it’s almost time for class. Wa-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*SLAM* The boys flinched and turned to the sound of the door opening. - Classmates!! – Ishimaru and his strong voice of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you slacking here?! Remember, we have GYM class! Come down, we have 10 minutes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit, you’re right-!” Õwada was surprised and ran to the locker room holding Naegi’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t run in the halls-!” They weren’t listening at this point. He just walked behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough the pair was changing clothes yet again. But seriously, how do you forget something like gym class? Or was this planned? The answer would come sooner than expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got out of the changing room and suddenly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” Confetti flew towards Naegi. Õwada pushed him slightly to the center of the circle of his classmates, that held a banner and had several presents to their lucky classmate. There was even a little cake to celebrate, and that “gym class” was a holdup to an improv party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naeggichi! Were you busy yesterday?” Hagakure asked loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-not much… W-what gave you *that* idea?” Naegi statured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… these – pointing at his hickeys – and those – pointing at Õwada’s alongside his scratches.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahaha. Just messing with you, bro. I won’t tell a soul!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apart of that ‘incident’, the rest of the day was a standard one, with their classes and preparation for the graduation that was about a month away. Soon enough it would be time to leave Hope’s Peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naegi luck was already shining with his lover, he couldn’t ask for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Back to the present for a second, we cut to NaeMondo basically making out on a couch. We’ll leave them do their thing, for now :p</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a long, tedious day, where Naegi struggled to stay awake, but progressively woke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell signaling the end of the school day rang and everyone began to part ways home. Õwada has a plan though, to take Naegi to a walk for his birthday, as an another “present” or a date. To get lost on the woods, on the forest, o a park nearby– You can thank Hagakure for that idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The forest they were headed to was located at the base of a small mountain outside of the city, not too far away so a quick ride would get them there. Luck was at their side; the sun was shining, and the weather was nice despite of the chilly vibe that winter gives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked across a path of pines, holding hands close to each other with everything they needed to spend the rest of the afternoon on a clearing that had a nice view of the rest of the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like we have arrived.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we did &lt;3”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They chose a spot with freshly sprouted grass on it, the aroma almost hypnotizing. They placed their bags and some of the presents that Naegi received next to them, as they prepared the spot for their date. Õwada extended the orange and white checked blanket over the ground and the other checked the contents the basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some strawberry jelly filled donuts courtesy of Asahina, a pair of bento boxes kept together with a string and ribbon that smelt like curry, Rosehip tea and a bottle of milk that came from Celeste, chocolate, some sweets. Dorky hand-crafted ribbons, a bottle of water and another of grape juice, a book to “educate themselves” and an envelope at the very bottom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naegi took out the envelope and checked it. The envelope on the outside was a normal white one, with only with his name written on the center and nothing more. It wasn’t heavy, but upon opening a note was inside. A letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfolding the paper revealed the contents:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My dearest <strike>Nags</strike> Naegi,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I told you this already before, but happy birthday!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I tried to write something corny like that stuff you can see in movies and books, but I could not think of anything.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I ask Fukawa-chan for some help to write this, so that is why the grammar is better that what I usually do, he he he.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Anyways, I hope you like what I am planning to do for your birthday, the date and another thing I have for home, and thank you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for making me so happy every day and make my live worth the time to spend. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you Nags. I love you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~Õwada Mondo. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though it was a short letter, it prompt Naegi to cry tears of joy, and his boyfriend caught up to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Nags, w-why are ya crying?” Õwada asked looking worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I *hic* can’t help it! *hic* I am s-so happy! *hic*” Smiling and hiccupping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Õwada look confused for a second, until he saw the paper that Naegi was holding. “oh”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You read that huh? I’m no good at writing cheesy stuff... but I wanted to surprise ya’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo-you certainly did” Adds wiping off his remaining tears off his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mere Nags” Opens his arms widely. Naegi jumps and interlocks himself on those.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kiss softly and sat to eat, having everything already placed on the blanket. After finishing their meal, Naegi placed himself on top of Õwada’s crossed legs, keeping his head close to his body. Meanwhile the taller boy is hugging him, and his cape servs as a protection to the cold an any dangers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both stood on the border of the clearing, watching the surrounding area and the city change at the same time the sun was slowly descending into its setting position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Naegi broke the silence. *Yawn* “What a good day- But I am so tired…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, ya need to stay up for a bit more for your last surprise of today! – Õwada was being extra caring with Naegi, his voice soft and uplifting. – I’ll get you a coffee of the way back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-Ok Mon-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, they were their way back home. Making a pit stop to get the coffee Naegi needed, they arrived at their house. Upon entering, nothing was different to what they left, but Õwada turned and faced his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I need you to wear this – A black cloth slid from his fingers – on your eyes. It’s nothing dangerous, it is a man promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I know it will be fine coming from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Õwada made sure Naegi didn’t bump into anything on their wat to their destination, the kitchen, by carrying him. When they arrived, he undid the knot of the cloth that covered the hazel pupils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naegi’s eyes sparkled when he got to see the sight in front of him. Across the kitchen table you could see flour, sugar, yeast, eggs…, the basic ingredients for one purpose, written on a paper nearby them, a three-layer chocolate cake, each layer topped with a different kind of chocolate: white, milk and black chocolate. It has some details adorning the cake, but if they were able to make it or not was to be seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The recipe <strong>wasn’t</strong> that difficult to follow, and the dough and the different cakes were not difficult to make. on the process meanwhile, they made a mess of themselves and the kitchen. Of course, who wouldn’t if instead of focusing on cooking you are kissing your boyfriend every moment you can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it ain’t looking half bad, isn’t it?” Õwada added staring at the cakes on the molds before adding them to the oven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we did a good job~” Wiping some of the dough out of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahahahaha, sure”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the cake was cooking on the oven, they proceeded to make the cream and prepare the chocolate decorations for the cake, the last steps of the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, smells good… wait. The CAKE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, that was eventful. The cake almost burned in the oven, but luckily only a bit toasted. They left it on the counter to cool down and faced each other, then cracked into laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pfffff-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We almost freaking burned it hahahahaha”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was placed to finish the cake. The cakes, the topping, the frosting, the cream, and the decorations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s finish this Nags”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And like so, the cake was done. The three-layer cake, each layer going upwards decreasing in size, white frosting covering up the walls of the cake, whipped cream at the top on the shape as roses, and the decorations all over it. Õwada took out of his pocket a couple of candles and placed it on top of the cake, making the number ‘18’. To lit them was the final step before making Naegi blow them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They each picked a slice of the cake and ate it silently on the table. Some of the frosting ended on *someone’s* nose, but that doesn’t matter. They had fun during that day, but they missed celebrating more with their friends. On the meantime, a few days later they’d have a party, but that stood secret for the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Happy birthday babe~!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Responding and kissing him “Thank you, Mon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shift at work today was exhausting. So much so that it made him come home past midnight. The night was clear, and the sky was full of stars, partly covered by the streetlights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One think he wasn’t thinking about was the sight he saw once he arrived home. He expected everything to be silent, and for tomorrow to be the real noisy time. But he was wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Balloons. Confetti. A trail of rose petals going to the back garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chilly nights that late spring days offered made the perfect opportunity to stay outside late at night. That was one of those days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides the scream, he was waiting half asleep behind the stars. Naegi. Holding an envelope and holding a little box on one hand. The dim light that escaped from their house made visible a couple of decorations on the garden, more balloons and a couple of presents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light shadowed by the presence of Õwada getting to the garden, when Naegi jumped out of his sit with a tube on his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*POP*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy birthday~!” – Confetti shot out of the tube towards Õwada, making him blink and stutter defensively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah? W-what is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a clearly soft, sleepy voice “Your present~ or one of them! Happy 20<sup>th</sup>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, Õwada received the box and envelope from his boyfriend’s hands and began to unwrap the squared box. It was a simple box of chocolates, like the ones you receive on Valentine’s or White Day. The envelope had a note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was… an advertisement? “Nags? What is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Read it, and you might get your answer~” The answer sounded cheerful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Õwada inspected the contents of the paper. The advertisement made his eyes widen and shine. A protectory of dogs, which was well know and the pair often passed by, had a dog for the pair, that Naegi had caught interest in, and made the papers ready for an adoption. All that was left to do was to sign a few papers with his name and decide on a name, and the puppy would be his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… b-babe – The voice cracked – is… is this real?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As true as it is. Our new puppy awaits us! Look at him, our soon to be our own <strong>golden retriever</strong>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Õwada wasn’t the type of person that cried often, but this time he burst into tears. Happy tears. An overwhelming number of memories came flushing before his eyes, reproducing his childhood with his now gone dog, Chuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without doubting it, Naegi opened his arms ready for an embrace, that he quickly accepted. The hug felt like it didn’t have to end, an eternity, where Õwada cried his eyes out on Naegi’s shoulder, letting his deepest emotions out repeating over and over “Thank you”, weeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naegi gently patted his back, not saying anything to his boyfriend and letting everything flush by. He felt his eyes becoming teary themselves but tried his best to control his emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-thank you… t-this is the best gift I ever gotten…” Õwada broke the hug and a wave of exhaust fell upon him. He cleaned his eyes and faced his boyfriend once again, whispering a single “I love you” before going to bed for the rest of the night, leaving everything behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning came quickly. With the hype recently planted inside of him, Õwada dreamt about having a dog again, and running with them to the end of the world. He wanted to stay on that dream world forever, but it was cut short when he had to woke up. Breakfast seemed to be ready, and the sweet aroma of pancakes and caramel coming from downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G’morning – Upon descending.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning babe!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pancakes...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to treat you for your birthday ^-^”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprised – “But-… Isn’t the dog enough?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is only a gift!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ate breakfast and went outside. The appointment to ratify the adoption would be soon, and there was no time to waste. Holding hands, they traversed across the streets until finding the protectory. It was a small space, and inside about 15 heads could be counted, dogs, cats, a couple of birds, all strayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome!” The manager of the store greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hello.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Õwada’s eyes moved across the room, scanning every animal in there. If it were to him, he would take all dogs so they could have a home, but that was tough to accomplish. He was just happy that he could get one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, the manager recognized Naegi and discussed some details with him and finalized the contract. Then, calling a dog, the puppy showed up. It was the small retriever they picture, beige with a white stain on its chest. Male, and around 8 months of age, he was wagging his tail with the softest expression ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He… was abandoned four months ago. I found him on a box, shacking in fear, cold and whining. I had to took him. He didn’t have a collar, so I bought him one and made him mine for the time being. Until Naegi-kun here contacted me a few days ago, and I think you know the next.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah. He planned everything just for me-.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you just have to sign here, and the dog will be yours. Everything else is settled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about the price for the adoption?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, it hafta cost at least something to take the dog home, or at least for all your hard work”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! That was already agreed before on the contract by Naegi-kun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? T-then nothing… thank you so much”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks to you two for taking one of my little ones! Lastly, what will be his name??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Chuck</strong>! Let’s pick that as his name!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sure babe?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As much as I am your boyfriend!" Naegi giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... thank you." Õwada blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And like that, Chuck joined the party of now 3, as a kid for the pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the following months, Chuck continued growing, maturing and after a long process of adaptation that went smoothly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough a new year came by, and with that, a new birthday for Naegi. He got spoiled of the gift he would get. After all he trained hard to earned it and had to pass an exam so he could use it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His own motorbike, one that could rival his boyfriend’s. Naegi squealed when he saw it outside, waiting for him. The “brother” version of Õwada’s, it looked exactly equal to his, but without the pillar symbol from the Crazy Diamonds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy birthday Nags~” Õwada kissed his cheek softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woof!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naegi felt his eyes fill up with tears, but the sobbing didn’t come in time. It was to ride and test the “girl” out. Side by side, and one before the another, both boys rode to the horizon, to spend the day alone. Another memorable birthday was about to start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Yes, the end it's supposed to feel rushed)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed your reading! Any suggestion, please comment it!</p><p>Stay safe~</p><p>Mikey &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>